mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Kagero-Kiza
The Kagero-Kiza are an all-female group of Shinzoka that intermingle with foreign people and cultures (with the exception of Arakos and Zaderei). To outsiders, they are they most commonly seen Shinzoka, and in many cases, the only Shinzoka some people ever see in their lives. As such, this has given rise to the stereotype that all Shinzoka look and act like the Kagero-Kiza. History Origins The Kagero-Kiza were formed in the early 181st Age from the ashes of old groups that served similar purposes. They were much less common prior to the extermination of the Jalenga, but after the war that decimated their population, Krawvill and the Shinzoka became more isolationist, which necessitated the use of the Kagero-Kiza much more often in everyday life. Originally these individuals served more as ambassadors, sharing information about Shinzoka culture with others and receiving cultural tidbits of the countries they visited in return. However, by the dawn of the 182nd Age after the Jalenga had all been exterminated, the Kagero-Kiza had become much more secretive due to growing distrust, which in turn spawned various levels of distrust for them from the other races of Mencu. Nevertheless, Kagero-Kiza agents roam most of Mencu, with the exception of Kroggné, where few non-Arakos dare venture; and their southern neighbor Krippa, where enmity between the Shinzoka and the Zaderei has kept these agents from entering the country. Modern Times A much newer prevailing trend is a cluster of stereotypes that have risen regarding the Shinzoka and the Kagero-Kiza. Because of the isolationist nature of the Krawvillzé culture, few Shinzoka outside the Kagero-Kiza ever venture out of their country's borders. Because of the uniformity of the Kagero-Kiza's appearances and outfit, various claims have risen, most with limited degrees of truth to them. Some of the more prevalent generalizations include the notion that all Shinzoka look the same, or that all Shinzoka are female. Neither of these are any truer than the theory that all Shinzoka are part of the Kagero-Kiza, but due to the trend of who visits "The Mainland" as well as the secretive nature of the Kagero-Kiza and their refusal to try and clarify these rumours, these stereotypes continue to prevail. Post-Krawvill After the destruction and complete political annihilation of Krawvill at the hands of the 79th Krippan Empire, a great deal of the remaining and surviving Kagero-Kiza agents went renegade, not only completely defying their own codes and customs, but also behaving very erratically in general. Reports as to what happened are limited, but shortly after the destruction of Capitol Clazdian, the Kagero-Kiza seized the remains of the city and quarantined themselves inside. Only Zivia herself was able to get in and out of the city, and she simply described the inhabitants as being "wide-eyed with scary grins". Function Outside of Krawvill The Kagero-Kiza serve as the "eyes and ears of Krawvill", and have become particularly devoted to that role since the extermination of the Jalenga. Because of their nation and people's traditionalist culture, most Shinzoka remain fairly isolationist. However, with their own interests in mind, the Kagero-Kiza are deployed to various nations to keep track of the social and technological advancements of other cultures and people. Because of the gender disparity among Shinzoka, only females are allocated to this role, rendering the Kagero-Kiza faction to be comprised fully of women. While their original function was more ambassadorial, it gradually evolved from that into more of a scouting faction, and then into one whose behaviour more resembles that of spies. They are often left to their own devices due to the general benignity of their actions. The Kingdom of Krawvill has remained fairly neutral and isolationist in later times, and because of the uniform that Kagero-Kiza agents are almost never seen without, it is difficult to tell which agent has done which things unless their writings or sketches are taken from them. Because of the assimilating demands of the Arakos, the Kagero-Kiza do not venture into Kroggné; and sour relations with the Zaderei prevent them from entering Krippa. Within Krawvill While those who organize and maintain the Kagero-Kiza organization retain good intentions, at its basest, the group exists partially to deal with the excess female population that affects the Shinzoka race. While almost no Shinzoka leader or Grandmaster will ever formally admit it, part of the reason for the group's existence is also to help lower the demand for mates or significant others among their own; a trying task for a monogamous and traditionalist society. While there is no clamour for "racial purity", most Shinzoka in Krawvill stay within the country, which is almost exclusively other Shinzoka, thus perpetuating the cycle. It is not unheard of, however, for Kagero-Kiza agents to find love or companionship on the mainland—and many of them do. Appearance Physical Appearance Shinzoka that join the Kagero-Kiza are robust physical units with athletic physiques and all of them stand within a certain height range as to further promote uniformity. While this boosts their appearance of professionalism, it also enforces the negative stereotype that has formed regarding their appearance and gender distribution. Shinzoka under 35 years of age are not considered eligible (but are often trained for the position), but there does not appear to be a maximum age as long as the candidates are hale and healthy. Hair is generally worn fairly long, with the range from about 2-6 inches below the shoulders. While some braids or sidelocks are permitted to be adorned, most of the hair is required to be worn down. Individuals with scars on their thighs, hands, or faces are either turned away, or go to professional healers or ritualists to have them removed.Acceptable hair colors are dark brown or black, and while most Shinzoka fall into those categories, a few end up having to color their hair to fit in. Uniform The Kagero-Kiza's uniform consists of a long-sleeved dark colored undertunic adorned with Shinzoka-themed motifs, particularly around the back and upper arms, where the fabric shows through the other clothing. Light armor, usually dark colors such as deep crimson or black, covers their body to protect certain vital points while still allowing mobility. This armor consists of a breastplate, pauldrons, and guards on the shins and forearms. While they sometimes wear hoods and travelling cloaks, most of the time a Kagero-Kiza agent's head is uncovered apart from a headband. On certain days, they are also seen wearing eye masks akin to what one might see at a Mizulen masquerade party, but the pattern to these days is unclear, for it seems to vary from year to year. Below the waist are several long flowing strips of fabric that flow outward to emulate a robe, but remain separate to prevent hindrances to agility or movability. On their feet are knee-high boots that match their armor, and while their legs remain uncovered from knee to hip, the strips of fabric generally keep their (technically) uncovered thighs concealed unless in combat or swift movement. Apart from that, the only article that covers the upper legs besides underclothes is a band (and makeshift dagger holster) worn on the upper right thigh that is adorned with the Shinzoka Emblem and a chain of letters and numbers that seem to only serve a purpose to other Shinzoka, but are likely just methods of identification. Equipment All Kagero-Kiza agents carry a katana and/or a pair of smaller blades such as wakizashi, depending on the wielder. While agents are proficient in their weapons of choice, they are generally more just to serve as a reminder that the agent is armed and willing to defend herself if provoked. Other equipment includes pencils and parchment for writing or sketching, and the occasional magical implements. Apart from these items, they often carry a small pouch of essential items and some money to aid them in their travels, but otherwise fend for themselves. Many of them also carry a subtle summoning implement that alerts other Kagero-Kiza in the area of incidents such as breakthroughs, anomalies, or even attacks. Abilities Every Kagero-Kiza agent is a woman of many talents, with swordplay, sorcery, and their inherent ability to transform into a dragon among their many combat abilities. Most of them are also proficient artists and skilled writers due to the way they collect information about other nations and cultures. While they are proficient with the swords they wield, they much prefer powerful magical attacks; or if all else fails, will transform into dragons as any Shinzoka does. Apart from their combat abilities, they are well-versed in diplomacy and each one usually chooses to learn the native language of the culture they intend to mingle with the most. While Kagero-Kiza agents are formidable on their own, they are particularly threatening in groups due to their skill and discipline. Most of them tend to fight defensively as to not stir up locals or bring alarm or attention to themselves, but can become plenty aggressive when provoked. It is also rumored that some of the higher-ranking Kagero-Kiza agents work as assassins who silence people the Shinzoka view as a threat, but the truth behind this rumor remains unclear. Social Hierarchies In Krawvill Kagero-Kiza are viewed as one of the most integral elements of Krawvillzé culture, and as such are viewed as generally important citizens. They are on par with social classes anywhere between the upper middle class and the mid-ranges of the noble classes, depending on where the agent's family stands in Shinzoka society. A sophisticated culture by nature, the level of discipline practiced by the Kagero-Kiza has the general populace hold them in very high respect, with higher-ranking agents sitting just below the Grandmaster Council. Despite being a female-only role in Shinzoka society, Kagero-Kiza are not placed above males or below them, but rather as equals in different positions. Brothers and husbands of Kagero-Kiza agents tend to be invested in political or scholarly vocations, but unlike Kagero-Kiza, these occupations are also held by women as well. because of the abundance of women, the Shinzoka find it easier to "risk" them out in the outside world, with the rewards and respect that come with the title. Among Kagero-Kiza Ranks among the Kagero-Kiza are difficult for outsiders to track, although these ranks are part of the design that goes onto an agent's thigh-band. High-ranking Kagero-Kiza members are often referred to as ambassadors, which serve as leaders and instructors among deployed agents, alerting them of anything worth looking into. Ambassadors are the ones that most often carry the summoning devices. Below the ambassadors stand the 'aristocrats', which are the most common variety of Kagero-Kiza seen out and about by outsiders. This title is more of ceremonial, and better reflects the professionalism that these women exude and how they carry themselves, rather than a more "common" title. In layman's terms, however, Aristocrat Kagero-Kiza agents are essentially "the bulk of the horde". Even in this broad category, there seem to be ranks based on experience and time out in the field, but apart from different grooves or designs on the band around their right thigh, there is little to indicate what the different ranks within this rank actually are. Newer members and recruits are referred to as soldiers, and like the aristocrats above them, there are smaller divisions of ranks within the larger category. Despite the name, soldiers are actually generally less involved in combat than aristocrats or ambassadors due to the different levels of experience. While there are rumors of an assassin group or rank somewhere among the group's hierarchy, no one has yet to prove it exists, and the Shinzoka refuse to confirm or deny that such a rank exists. Retired members are often referred to as veterans, those who have served out their time and wish to live out the rest of their years in peace. Some of these return back to Krawvill, but many of them choose to reside in obscure places hidden in the lands they ventured through during their careers. Among Outsiders Few outside of the organization itself understand the nature of the ranks of the Kagero-Kiza, but because of the group's sharp uniformity, overall professionalism, and the generally courteous way they interact with others (particularly when vying for information) most outsiders treat them with reasonable respect, albeit with wariness. There exists a prominent level of distrust among the other races towards the Shinzoka and the Kagero-Kiza, due to the secretive nature of both groups. Roles in the Series The Kagero-Kiza are an enigmatic and reclusive organization that appears in every volume of the series in one form or another. More than anything, they have a reputation of being both sinister and subversive, and as such, the organization itself is recurringly antagonistic. The Crown of Zivia No members of the Kagero-Kiza are seen in The Crown of Zivia, although they are mentioned offhandedly a few times by Zenj Rakna, who was also one of only two Shinzoka to appear in the volume. She claimed that it was only a matter of time before they learned of the discovery of Zivia's Crown, and she wound up being correct. The Crusade of Zulera The Kagero-Kiza take a much more prominent role in The Crusade of Zulera, where they appear in much larger groups, particularly in the kingdom of the Renkida and the western fringes of the Empire of Koldia. It is here that they scoped out the vulnerability of the Renkida, and warn of an impending attack. The Shadows of Shinzoka Because Asami Wekera is essentially a renegade in the eyes of the traditionalist Shinzoka, the Kagero-Kiza pursue her throughout much of The Shadows of Shinzoka, and while they are not the primary antagonists, they are easily secondary antagonists in turn. The Rebirth of Krippa Kagero-Kiza serve as major antagonists in the events of The Rebirth of Krippa, considering that Krawvill goes to war against the failing Republic of Krippa. They are eventually driven back, and retreat into the remains of the former Krawvillzé capitol, where an unknown phenomenon takes control of them and they effectively quarantine themselves. The Seer of Koldia It is unknown if the Kagero-Kiza appear in The Seer of Koldia, but extremely likely that they will, or at least be mentioned. See Also * Asami Zair Wekera * Misaha Calameda Zhirano * Zurok Mia Takamatzu * Shinzoka * Krawvill Category:Factions